Plus que de l'admiration
by alili lunamoon
Summary: Il était une fois, dans une vallée du nord d'Hokkaido... c'était peut-être un conte de fées, c'était peut-être plus que de l'admiration...
1. MON Fubuki-sempai!

**Voilà, je vous présente : une histoire sur le couple Yukimura x Fubuki! Oui, encore une histoire niaise (à croire que je ne sais écrire que ça) vous aurez sans doute envie de taper Yukimura à un moment tellement c'est guimauve, mais bon, essayez de vous retenir... (il est tellement mignon... vous n'oseriez pas lui faire ça, si...?) Enfin bref, bonne lecture à tous! ^o^**

 **Enjoy!**

La neige commençait à tomber doucement dans le nord d'Hokkaïdo, pendant que l'équipe de foot d'Hakuren était en train de s'entraîner. Fubuki, qui était le coach de cette équipe, regarda sa montre et remarqua qu'il était temps pour les joueurs de rentrer chez eux.

\- Ohé, tout le monde, l'entraînement est terminé! Cria-t-il.

Les joueurs rangèrent leurs ballons et filèrent aux vestiaires.

\- Bravo, tout le monde! Vous vous êtes tous beaucoup améliorés depuis quelques temps!

Il s'approcha d'un garçon aux cheveux bleu foncé et lui dit en souriant:

\- Surtout toi, Yukimura!

Le garçon sourit en retour et fila se changer. Dans les vestiaires, nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient entendu ça. Et quand des rumeurs se fondent, c'est rarement élogieux.

\- Vous ne trouvez pas que le coach Fubuki est toujours en train de féliciter Yukimura? Commença un joueur.

\- C'est vrai. On dirait qu'il ne s'occupe que de lui. Il n'est pas le seul dans l'équipe!

\- En plus, il lui a appris le _blizzard éternel,_ qui est sa propre supertechique! C'est du favoritisme!

Yukimura ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il entendait. Il avait beaucoup d'admiration pour Fubuki, et que des personnes disent des choses comme ça le choquait et le mettait en colère. Mais c'est quand un des autres joueurs prit la parole qu'il en eu le souffle coupé.

\- C'est vrai que c'est vraiment bizarre. Si ça se trouve il est amoureux de lui, c'est sans doute un pervers!

Cette fois-ci, c'en était trop. Yukimura releva la tête et cria:

\- COMMENT POUVEZ-VOUS DIRE QUELQUE CHOSE COMME ÇA DE FUBUKI-SEMPAI?! Cria-t-il les larmes aux yeux. C'est notre coach, il ne ferai jamais une chose pareille! C'est la personne la plus gentille que je connaisse, et je ne permettrai pas qu'on parle de lui comme vous venez de le faire!

Les joueurs le regardèrent tous, étonnés de cette suceptibilité. Il sortit des vestiaires en courant, avec des larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. Il traversa le terrain et vit Fubuki qui rangeait le matériel.

\- Yukimura? Qu'est-ce qui...

Le jeune adolescent ne fit pas attention à son coach et se remit à courir vers le collège. Il ne savait pas où il allait, tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il voulait partir loin de ses coéquipiers, et qu'entre le choc et la colère il n'était plus très sûr de ses sentiments.

* * *

Il faisait foid... Tellement froid... Yukimura claquait des dents et se frottait les bras. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il marchait sur la route, dans le vent glacé. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il faisait ça, mais il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui. Ses parents n'étaient pas là de toutes façons. Ils ne faisaient jamais attention à lui. Soudain, il pensa à Fubuki-sempai. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait été tellement atteint par ce que les autres avaient dit? Ce n'était pas son genre de "riposter" comme ça! C'est vrai, il avait beaucoup d'admiration pour Fubuki-sempai. Et puis il était aussi très gentil, attentionné, beau... Attendez, quoi?...Beau?! Yukimura rougit (Bien qu'à cause du froid il le soit déjà pas mal!). Il ne pouvait pas penser à des choses comme ça. Il n'avait pas le droit. Fubuki-sempai avait dix ans de plus que lui, et... et s'était inpensable. Il ne pouvait pas être amoureux de son coach! Mais pourtant c'était vrai... Yukimura s'arrêta. Il n'en pouvait plus, il avait froid, faim, il ne se sentait pas bien et il avait peur. Il faisait presque noir. Il s'assit par terre, sur la neige glacée, et s'appuya contre un arbre. Il serra son sac contre lui et ferma les yeux. " _Je vais mourir de froid ici. Personne ne s'apercevra de ma disparition, personne ne fait attention à moi de toutes façons..."_ Il commença à pleurer, et continua jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente à bout de forces. Il s'endormit sous la neige qui tombait toujours, perdu dans ses rêves et dans le froid...

* * *

Fubuki avait été retenu au collège. Il avait dû ranger tout son bureau, sur ordre du principal... Non pas qu'il était désordonné, au contraire, mais des centaines de dossiers étaient en vrac sur son bureau depuis des mois. Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que maintenant il était fatigué et n'aspirait qu'à rentrer chez lui. Il était au volant de sa voiture et repensait à l'attitude de Yukimura tout à l'heure. Il l'avait vu partir en courant, les larmes aux yeux et n'avait pas prêté attention à lui quand il l'avait appelé. Ça l'inquiétait de voir Yukimura comme ça. Tout ce qu'il ésperait, c'était que le jeune adolescent soit bien rentré chez lui et soit au chaud en ce moment. Mais ces pensées s'avérèrent fausses lorsqu'il aperçu une ombre devant un arbre. Une ombre qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il s'arrêta brusquement, prit une lampe et sortit en trombe de sa voiture. Il coura vers le corps à demi inconscient en l'éclairant.

\- Yukimura!

Il avait touché juste.

\- Yukimura, réveille-toi!

L'adolescent ne se réveilla pas, transit par le froid glacial. Fubuki enleva son manteau et recouvra l'attaquant de glace avec. Il le prit dans ses bras pour le porter et l'emmena dans la voiture. Fubuki ne voyait qu'une seule solution: Emmener Yukimura chez lui. Il ne pouvait pas le ramener chez ses parents, c'était beaucoup trop loin d'ici, et il l'emmenerai à l'hôpital que si vraiment il ne se réveillait pas. Pour l'instant il respirait régulièrement, il semblait juste fatigué et gelé par le froid. Le coach d'Hakuren redémarra la voiture, en serrant Yukimura contre lui de son bras gauche pour le réchauffer.

* * *

Yukimura ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il sentit qu'il était couché dans un lit, confortablement et au chaud. Il regarda autour de lui, et ne vit qu'un plafond et des murs blancs. Sa vue redevint plus nette et il pu voir qu'il était dans une chambre qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il se releva et constata qu'il avait un affreux mal de tête.

\- Awww... Euh... y a quelqu'un? demanda-il une main sur la tête.

Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il faisait là et où il était, et en plus il avait l'impression d'être malade. Néanmoins, l'ambiance de cette chambre le calmait, bizarrement. Il essaya de se lever, et malgré ses jambes flageolantes, parvint à marcher jusqu'à la porte. il l'ouvrit et vit un salon tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal.

Fubuki était dans la salle de bains en train de prendre des médicaments quand il entendit du bruit. Il retourna dans le salon et vit Yukimura qui peinait à tenir debout sur ses jambes.

\- Oh, Yukimura, tu es déjà réveillé?

\- Fubuki-sempai! S'exclama l'adolescent en se précipitant sur lui.

Malheureusement, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le sol.

\- Aïïeeuuhh...

\- Tu dois faire attention. Retourne dans le lit... Attends, je vais t'aider, dit-il en le prenant par l'épaule.

Yukimura rougit à ce contact.

Une fois Yukimura couché sous la couette, Fubuki prit la parole.

\- Comment tu te sens, Yukimura?

\- Pas très bien.. Mais, que c'est-il passé?

Fubuki s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Je.. Je t'ai trouvé sur le bord de la route, tu étais gelé et presque inconscient. Je t'ai ramené chez moi, c'était plus facile. J'ai essayé d'appeler tes parents, mais ils ne sont pas là...

\- Ils ne sont jamais là, coupa Yukimura.

Fubuki prit un air désolé.

\- Mais, dis-moi, pourquoi tu as fait ça, Yukimura..?

\- Je... Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je n'étais pas bien. Et puis dans les vestiaires, il y en a qui ont dit ces choses sur vous et... Ça m'a mis hors de moi...

Des larmes chaudes commençaient à couler sur le visage de Yukimura.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, continua-t-il en baissant la tête. Je... Je suis désolé... et puis, j'étais perdu dans.. mes sentiments...

\- Tes sentiments? Comment ça...?

Yukimura releva la tête et regarda Fubuki. L'adolescent avait le visage cramoisi et les yeux pleins de larmes.

Fubuki le regarda. Il le trouvait si... Mignon... Non, il ne devait pas penser ça. Yukimura était un enfant, et lui un adulte! Pourtant cette petite personne l'attirait irrésistiblement. Il avait tellement envie de protéger, de le consoler... Il avait eu tellement peur quand il l'avait trouvé sur le bord de la route! Peut-être fallait-il y voir la vérité. Il était tombé amoureux de Yukimura. Et cela le gênait. Malgré son âge, Fubuki rougit en voyant Yukimura devant lui.

Yukimura était complètement perdu. Il pleurait comme un gamin devant Fubuki... Il le regarda et des larmes coulèrent encore...

\- Fubuki-sempai! S'écria Yukimura en pleurs en se jetant dans ses bras.

Celui-ci fit surpris mais lui retourna le geste.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Yukimura. Je suis là avec toi maintenant.

Yukimura serra Fubuki dans ses bras comme s'il ne voulait pas le laisser partir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quand Yukimura était calmé, il se retira de l'étreinte de Fubuki-sempai. Il se remit sous la couette et attrapa la main de Fubuki.

\- Restez avec moi, s'il vous plaît...

Fubuki lui sourit. Il posa sa main sur son front.

\- Tu as de la fièvre... Tu as attrapé froid. Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviens tout de suite. Je vais juste chercher des médicaments dans la salle de bain.

Yukimura lâcha sa main avec tristesse. Lorsque Fubuki sortit, l'adolescent remarqua une photo sur la table de nuit. C'était une photo de toute l'équipe d'Inazuma Japan, lorsqu'il ont gagné le tournoi international. Fubuki-sempai faisait partie de cette équipe, Yukimura le savait. D'ailleurs, il était très fier de l'avoir près de lui pour cette raison. Et aussi pour d'autres raisons... l'adolescent chercha Fubuki sur la photo. Quand il le vit, son visage tourna au rouge pivoine.

\- Aw, il était trop mignon quand il avait mon âge! Dit Yukimura en pleine admiration.

 _toc, toc_

\- Yukimura, je peux entrer?

\- Hein?! Euh, oui, oui, bien sûr!

 _"Est-ce qu'il a entendu ce que j'ai dit?! J'éspère que non!"_ Pensa Yukimura en rougissant encore plus.

Fubuki entra, un verre d'eau et des médicaments dans chaque main.

\- Tiens, tu as regardé cette photo? Dit le Prince des Neiges en souriant et en remarquant que Yukimura l'avait dans la main.

\- Euh.., oui.

\- Ça me rappelle bien des souvenirs... Dit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit.

\- Enfin bref, tiens, prends ces médicaments, dit il calmement en lui tendant le verre d'eau et un comprimé.

Yukimura le fit sans rechigner.

-Merci beaucoup de vous occuper de moi, Fubuki-sempai.

\- Bah, ce n'est rien. C'est parce que je tiens beaucoup à toi.

Le cœur de Yukimura fit un bond. Il tenait beaucoup à lui..? Yukimura devint rouge tomate.

\- Vous... Vous tenez beaucoup à moi?

Fubuki rougit légèrement lui aussi, bien que ce soit assez puéril de la part d'un adulte de 24 ans.

\- Oui, Je tiens beaucoup à toi, Yukimura.

\- Euh... Fubuki-sempai, je dois vous avouer quelque chose... Je... Euh, je...

Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Il avait tellement peur de se faire rejeter... Fubuki-sempai avait dix ans de plus que lui, il était adulte, et en plus c'était son coach! Yukimura devint rouge d'embarras.

\- Yukimura...?

Yukimura prit Fubuki dans ses bras, ferma les yeux et lui dit doucement:

\- Je vous aime, Fubuki-sempai.

Fubuki ne bougea pas. Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

\- Mais... Voyons, Yukimura... Je ne peux pas être avec toi, je suis majeur est tu est encore mineur... et...et puis.. enfin ce n'est pas possible, quoi...

\- Je m'en fiche. Je vous aime, vous êtes la seule personne qui compte à mes yeux et à qui je fais confiance. Vous êtes attentionné, beau, gentil... Vous vous occupez toujours bien de moi. Je suis bien quand je suis avec vous, je me sens protégé. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour être heureux, c'est vous...

Fubuki ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser. Devait-il, devait-il pas..? ..Son choix était fait.

\- Moi aussi, Yukimura, je t'aime... dit-il doucement en souriant.

L'adolescent releva la tête, le visage plein d'espoir et de joie qui ne demandait qu'à se voir. Il prit le visage de l'ancien capitaine d'Hakuren dans ses fines mains et l'embrassa fougueusement. Ses lèvres étaient douces... et délicieuses. Un baiser qui dura longtemps, car aucun ne voulait se séparer de l'autre... Ce fut Fubuki qui rompit le charme.

\- Yukimura, tu devrais te coucher maintenant. il est tard.

Le garçon était encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Euh... Oui.. Mais euh.., je n'ai pas de pyjama! Remarqua-t-il.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai... Attends, je vais voir dans mes vieilles affaires si il y en a un pour toi. Je reviens!

Il se leva et quitta la chambre. Yukimura resta assit sur le lit, comme pétrifié. Il venait d'embrasser Fubuki-sempai... Il venait de l'embrasser! il était heureux. Il se sentait moins malade... Peut-être parce qu'il réagit moins au froid que les autres personnes qui vivent à Hokkaïdo. Et aussi le médicament avait sans doute bien fait effet. (contrairement à dans la vraie vie..!). Fubuki revint avec un pyjama bleu avec un bonhomme de neige dessus.

\- Tiens, c'est le seul que j'ai trouvé!

\- Merci! Dit Yukimura en le prenant.

\- Bon, je vais me coucher moi aussi, je suis très fatigué et je commence tôt. Je suis dans la chambre juste à côté si tu as besoin de moi, d'accord..?

\- Okay...

\- Bonne nuit, Yukimura! Dit Fubuki en le prenant dans ses bras une dernière fois avant de partir se coucher.

Yukimura mit le pyjama et éteignit la lumière avant d'aller se coucher à son tour. Il se sentait seul, dans ce noir... dans ce vide... Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il décida d'aller voir Fubuki ; Une fois arrivé devant sa porte, il l'ouvra doucement et dit:

\- Fubuki-sempai, vous dormez..?

\- Mmmh... Non, pas encore.. Qu'y a-t-il, Yukimura..?

\- Je peux dormir avec vous?

\- Eh bien...

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Yukimura avait déjà grimpé sur le lit et s'était collé contre lui. Fubuki sourit et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Tu verras Yukimura, je serai toujours là pour toi...

Yukimura sourit à son tour. Il était heureux, et qu'importe ce que pouvaient dire ses parents et les autres membres de l'équipe, Fubuki-sempai était celui qu'il avait toujours voulu et qu'il aura toujours près de lui.

Et celui-ci pensait la même chose...


	2. Juste le lendemain

Le lendemain matin, Yukimura se fit réveiller par une voix douce.

\- Yukimura, debout...

Il se frotta les yeux et se releva. Il n'avait pas rêvé alors...? Tout cela était bel et bien arrivé...

\- Fubuki-sempai..?

\- Tu viens? Je t'ai préparé le petit-déjeuner.

L'adolescent hocha la tête. Il était content de se trouver ici avec lui. Il se leva et suivi l'adulte dans le salon.

\- Tiens, installe-toi sur le canapé, je reviens.

Yukimura s'assit et vit Fubuki qui revenait de la cuisine avec plein d'aliments.

\- Tu te sens mieux? Tu penses que tu pourras retourner au collège aujourd'hui ou pas? Demanda Fubuki en s'asseyant à côté de lui et en posant la nourriture sur la table.

\- Je pense que oui...

\- Tu es sûr? Tu te remets vite dis donc, tu étais très malade hier soir.

\- Bah, c'est d'être près de vous, ça m'a fait guérir plus vite... Dit-il en rougissant.

Fubuki sourit avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Il n'a pas pu résister; C'était plus fort que lui, ce que venait de dire le garçon l'avait vraiment touché.

Yukimura ne dit rien; Il se contenta juste de rendre le baiser à la personne qu'il aimait. après s'être détachés, Fubuki lui demanda avec un air à demi inquiet :

\- Mais dis-moi, Yukimura, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as dit que tes parents n'étaient jamais là..?

\- Parce que c'est vrai. À cause de leur travail, ils partent tellement tôt le matin et reviennent tellement tard le soir que je ne les vois presque jamais. Ils font à peine attention à moi. Je dois tout le temps me débrouiller seul... Je parie qu'ils n'ont même pas remarqué que je n'étais pas là.

Fubuki le regarda d'un air désolé. Ça le rendait triste que Yukimura ne soit pas du tout proche de ses parents.

\- Ce n'est pas comme vous, Fubuki-sempai. Vous, vous occupez toujours de moi, lui dit-il en le serrant fort dans ses bras.

Fubuki ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Il était triste pour l'adolescent, qui n'avait que lui pour prendre soin de lui. Il devrait parler aux parents du garçon à props de ça.. Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment il allait leur expliquer qu'il aimait leur fils et que c'était réciproque, étant donné qu'il était son coach et qu'il avait dix ans de plus que lui. Et aux autres joueurs de l'équipe aussi...

\- Fubuki-sempai, qu'est-ce qu'on va dire aux autres..? Demanda Yukimura qui semblait avoir deviné ses pensées.

L'aîné fut surpris qu'il pose cette question au même moment où il était en train d'y réfléchir.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment... Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux attendre un peu avant de leur dire la vérité.

\- D'accord, fit le garçon en hochant la tête.

Ils finirent de manger leur petit-déjeuner et Yukimura alla s'habiller (Fubuki l'était déjà).

Quelques minutes plus tard, quand ils entrèrent dans la voiture, Fubuki demanda:

\- Yukimura, tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas d'arriver au collège avec moi?

\- Absolument pas! Et puis on a pas d'autres solutions.

Fubuki acquiesça et démarra la voiture.

\- Yukimura, ne me refais jamais un coup comme hier soir! J'ai vraiment eu peur. Tu imagines si j'étais revenu plus tôt?

\- Désolé... Mais si vous étiez revenu plus tôt, vous m'auriez sans doute trouvé sur le bord de la route en train de marcher..

\- ..Yukimura, est-ce que tu allais chez moi...?

Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Au bout de quelques secondes,il finit par dire:

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment... Je crois juste que j'étais triste et en colère, je voulais juste partir...

Fubuki caressa les cheveux de son petit protégé.

\- Je te comprends...

Il prit un air sérieux.

\- Moi aussi, quand j'avais ton âge, j'avais envie de fuir quand j'étais blessé.. J'étais très sensible. J'ai même dû arrêter le foot pendant un moment...

Yukimura ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Enfin bref, c'est du passé tout ça. Mais pour en revenir à tout à l'heure, ne me refais jamais ça.

Yukimura était content qu'il s'inquiète pour lui. Même s'il n'avait pas tout compris ce que l'adulte venait de lui dire...

\- Promis, je ne recommencerai plus. Et puis maintenant, vous êtes là avec moi, donc je n'ai plus de raison d'être triste si je reste avec vous!

Fubuki lui sourit, mais ce sourire s'effaça quand il repensa à la situation actuelle.

\- Yukimura... Tu sais que je ne peux pas te garder avec moi, tu dois retourner chez tes parents.

\- Mais je n'ai pas envie! Je veux vivre avec vous, moi!

\- Moi aussi, mais tu es encore mineur et ce sont tes parents qui doivent choisir. Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. De plus, ils doivent s'iquiéter de ton absence..

\- Eh bien alors je leur demanderai, je les supplierai même. Je ne veux pas être tout seul chez moi pendant qu'ils travaillent, je veux rester avec vous...

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça.

L'adolescent baissa la tête. Ils étaient arrivés, et Fubuki se gara sur le parking. Les deux personnes sortirent de la voiture et entrèrent dans le collège.

\- Allez, Yukimura, tu dois aller en cours maintenant.

\- D'accord... À tout à l'heure, Fubuki-sempai! Dit le garçon en s'éloignant parmi la foule d'autres élèves.

L'entraîneur le regarda s'éloigner et se retourna pour rejoindre son bureau. "Cette situation est quand même étrange..." pensait-il. " _Yukimura est beaucoup attaché à moi, et il ne comprend pas qu'il doit rester avec ses parents. Je suis sûr qu'il exagère, ses parents doivent quand même s'occuper de lui et ils l'aiment comme des parents aiment leurs enfant. Et je ne sais pas si.. notre relation est vraiment très saine..."_

\- Fubuki, vous êtes là! Je vous cherchais!

Celui-ci sursauta tellement il était plongé dans ses pensées.

\- Ah, Mr. le directeur! Que vouliez-vous me dire?

\- Vous êtes proche de Yukimura Hyouga, n'est-ce pas..? Je voulais vous parler de lui... C'est malheureusement une mauvaise nouvelle. Il a disparu, et on ne sait pas où il est. Ses parents ont appelé le collège tard hier soir, heureusement qu'il y avait encore des professeurs. Ils étaient affolés. Et comme vous avez été le dernier à le voir à l'entraînement... Je me demandais si vous ne saviez pas où il était.

\- Eh bien, en fait... Il a fait une sorte de fugue, il était déprimé, et je l'ai trouvé sur le bord de la route, dans le noir, et il était gelé et presque inconscient. Je l'ai donc ramené chez moi pour le soigner.

Le principal équarquilla grands les yeux comme des soucoupes.

\- COMMENT?! Vous avez emmené un élève chez vous,et en plus sans prévenir ses parents?! C'est illégal vous savez, vous pourriez être accusé de kidnapping et être renvoyé!

Malgré cela, Fubuki garda un visage calme.

\- J'ai fait ce qui me semblait être le plus juste. On était bien trop loin de chez lui, je ne pouvais pas le ramener.

\- Et ses parents, vous y avez pensé? Ils avaient l'air morts d'inquiétude!

\- J'ai essayé de les appeler; Ils n'ont pas répondu.

\- Parce qu'il aurait fallu appeler leur portable, par leur fixe, voyons! Enfin bref, si j'étais à votre place, je les appellerai tout de suite pour tout leur expliquer. Sur ce, je vous laisse. J'ai du travail.

Le principal tourna les talons et Fubuki marcha jusqu'à son bureau avec l'esprit troublé.

* * *

Assis devant son bureau avec le classeur contenant les fiches des élèves entre les mains, Fubuki recherchait celle de son petit protégé.

\- Alors... Yukimura Hyouga... Ah, voilà.

Il prit le téléphone et composa le numéro écrit.

\- Bon... Dit-il en soufflant.

 _Bip..bip..bip..bip..bip.._

\- Oui, allô?

\- Yukimura-san?

\- Oui, c'est bien moi. Vous êtes le collège de mon fils, c'est ça? Vous avez des nouvelles?

\- Euh... Eh bien... Il a été retrouvé sur la route hier soir, mais... euh... son coach l'a trouvé et l'a ramené chez lui. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est au collège actuellement et il va bien.

\- Ouf! Mais.. je ne sais pas ce qui a pu le pousser a faire ça... Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous saurons le punir correctement. Merci encore. _Bip...bip..bip...bip..._

Fubuki raccrocha. Il n'avait pas su tout leur dire. Il n'avait pas PU. Il n'était pas timide, mais bizarrement lorsqu'il s'agissait de Yukimura il était gêné. Et puis... son père avait dit "le punir correctement"? Il était à peine inquiet pour son fils! Mais de toutes façons, l'adolescent devait bien retourner chez lui, et l'ancien attaquant ne pouvait pas garder Yukimura avec lui. Il était encore mineur, il ne pouvait pas choisir. " _Il est encore mineur... Comment puis-je être aussi dégoûtant?! J'ai l'air d'un pervers! Yukimura n'a que quatorze ans et moi j'en ai vingt-quatre..! Mais il est tellement attaché à moi... Je ne crois pas qu'il réalise tout ce que ça implique..._

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, Yukimura était assis en cours d'histoire. Mais actuellement, cette matière ne l'intéressait guère. Il préférait être perdu dans ses rêves, un doux sourire aux lèvres... _"Je suis tellement content que Fubuki-sempai partage mes sentiments..! Je ne peux pas attendre jusqu'à l'entraînement pour le voir..."_

\- Fubuki-sempai... Murmura-t-il.

\- Hein?! demanda son voisin qui avait entendu.

\- Hein, quoi?!

\- Tu viens de dire quoi, là?!

\- Hein?! Mais euh, rien du tout!

\- Si, tu viens de dire Fubuki-sempai!

\- Tiens, Yukimura! Puisque vous aimez parler, répondez donc à cette question, dit le professeur qui commençait à s'énèrver. Alors, qui étaient les philosophes des lumières?

\- Euh... Des philosophes avec des lampes..?

Toute la classe se mit à rigoler. Le prof soupira désespérement. Tout le monde était mort de rire et Yukimura était rouge de honte. Il se rassit et le professeur continua son cours, pendant que quelques uns étaient encore en train de rire...

Toute la journée, Yukimura n'avait cessé de repenser à la soirée d'hier. Il avait enchaîné gaffe sur gaffe, et avait même confondu les toilettes des garçons avec celles des filles... Comme quoi l'amour lui retournait vraiment le cerveau! Mais au bout d'un moment, ses amis avaient quand même commencé à s'inquiéter...

\- Yukimura, mais qu'est ce que tu as depuis ce matin?! Tu es bizarre!

\- Moi, je sais ce qu'il a: Je parie qu'il est amoureux!

\- Hein?! Mais non, n'importe quoi! S'exclama l'intéressé en rougissant.

\- Allez, dis-nous qui est l'heureuse élue!

\- IL N'Y A PAS D'HEUREUSE ÉLUE..!

Ça, au moins, c'était vrai.

\- Menteur, ça se voit trop!

\- Raaah, pis foutez-moi la paix! Cria-t-il.

\- Ça va, calme-toi! Et viens, on à l'entraînement, là.

Yukimura les suivit jusqu'au terrain. Ils commençaient vraiment à l'énèrver, ceux-là! Il arrivèrent et les garçons entrèrent dans les vestiaires. Yukimura chercha le coach du regard, mais il ne se présentait pas. " _Pourquoi il n'est pas là..?"_

Il alla se changer, perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Eho, Yukimura!

\- ... Hein?!

\- Mais c'est pas vrai, t'es tout le temps dans la Lune! C'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir?

Yukimura devint rouge comme une tomate.

\- Hier... Hier soir..? Mais.. Co.. Comment tu sais...

\- Ben oui, hier soir, après l'entraînement! Tu es parti en trombe tellement tu étais en colère.

L'adolescent souffla. Pendant une seconde, il s'était senti perdu.

\- Ben...

\- On est désolés de t'avoir vexé comme ça... On ne savait pas que tu étais si suceptible!

\- N'empêche, dit un autre joueur, ça se voit que le coach Fubuki préfère Yukimura que nous.

\- C'est parce que c'est l'attaquant vedette d'Hakuren, c'est tout. Il le fait juste plus travailler.

Le garçon aux cheveux bleu foncé se sentait mal à l'aise qu'on parle de lui comme cela. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les autres joueurs de l'équipe s'occupaient autant de ça. Il prit finalement la parole:

\- J'ai juste beaucoup d'admiration pour le coach, car c'est un grand joueur qui a fait partie de l'équipe d'Inazuma Japan, et que je suis très fier de l'avoir comme entraîneur. C'est tout.

Tout le monde le regarda. Un de ses coéquipiers coupa la conversation.

\- Bon, on ferait mieux d'aller s'entraîner, non? Au lieu de rester ici à parler pour ne rien dire.

Sur ces paroles, toute l'équipe sortit et se dirigea vers le stade.

\- Fubuki-sempai! S'exclama Yukimura en le voyant arriver.

\- Désolé si je suis en retard, j'avais quelques petites affaires à régler avec le principal. Mais faites votre entraînement, ne vous occupez pas de moi.

Comme il voyait que tout le monde allait s'entraîner sauf Yukimura qui restait à côté de lui en souriant, il lui demanda:

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Yukimura?

\- Je suis tellement content de vous revoir, Fubuki-sempai!

Fubuki était un peu gêné. Il ne savait pas trop comment gérer cette relation qui venait de naître. Il ne savait plus vraiment si c'était bien ou mal, que l'adolescent s'attache à lui comme ça. Lui aussi il l'aimait beaucoup, mais il se demandait s'il devait vraiment faire confiance à ses sentiments. Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

\- Moi aussi, je suis content de te voir. Mais il faudrait que tu ailles t'entraîner maintenant.

\- Fubuki-sempai, venez vous entraîner avec moi!

Celui-ci fut surpris.

\- Voyons Yukimura, je ne peux pas. Je suis l'entraîneur...

\- Et alors? Vous avez bien fait partie de cette équipe, il y a plus d'une dizaine d'années!

\- Je voudrais bien, mais là il y a les autres joueurs, et il vaudrait mieux que tu t'entraînes avec tes coéquipiers pour le prochain match de la _Holy Road_ que vous allez disputer. Mais promis, plus tard on jouera tous les deux au football.

\- D'accord... Dit-il avant de rejoindre les autres.

Yukimura aurait vraiment voulu s'entraîner avec lui. Il avait attendu toute la journée pour le voir, et il devait jouer sans se soucier de son coach. Yukimura coura vers les buts, le ballon à ses pieds. Il se concentra sur le froid, la neige, le brouillard glacial...

\- _Blizzard éternel !_

Le ballon finit au fond du but. Il aurait pu tout aussi bien utiliser son esprit guerrier, qui était même bien plus puissant, mais il aimait bien cette supertechnique, d'autant plus que c'était celle que Fubuki-sempai utilisait quand il avait son âge.

Environ trois quarts d'heure plus tard, l'entraînement était fini et tous les membres de l'équipe rentraient chez eux. Yukimura se précipita sur Fubuki qui se dirigeait sur sa voiture.

\- Attendez-moi!

Le coach d'Hakuren se retourna.

\- Yukimura? ...Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

\- Ben je rentre avec vous, voyons.

Fubuki soupira.

\- Yukimura... Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était impossible, tu dois retourner chez toi.

\- Mais je n'ai pas envie!

\- On dirait un enfant de cinq ans, dit-il d'un léger rire. On se voit demain, à l'entraînement, d'accord?

\- Mais moi je veux aller chez vous! Râla-t-il.

\- Yukimura, si je te ramène chez moi, tes parents vont s'inquiéter encore plus et je serais dans de beaux draps s'ils portent plainte. Tu sais qu'ils étaient très inquiets hier soir quand ils ne t'ont pas vu? Ils ont même appelé le collège, et ils auraient appelé la police si ce matin je ne leur avais pas dit que tu étais sain et sauf.

\- Bon, ça va, je retourne chez moi... Dit-il en s'éloignant vers l'arrêt de bus.

Fubuki sourit tristement avant de monter dans sa voiture et de démarrer.

* * *

Assis dans le bus, Yukimura réfléchissait à la scène qui s'était passé il y a quelques minutes. Il s'était conduit comme un enfant, à râler et bouder juste parce qu'il n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait. Quel imbécile il pouvait être... La vie de Fubuki-sempai n'appartenait pas qu'à lui! Il n'avait pas le droit de s'incruster comme ça dans sa vie et de risquer de le faire arrêter pour kidnapping. Et tout ça par sa faute... Fatigué par la journée qu'il venait de vivre, l'adolescent ferma petit à petit les yeux et s'endormit légèrement...

\- Yukimura!

L'adolescent rouvrit les yeux en sursautant.

\- ...Hein? Quoi?

\- On est arrivés chez toi, dit le chauffeur de bus. Tu t'es endormi.

\- Ah.. Euh... Merci de m'avoir réveillé.

\- De rien, et à demain!

Yukimura lui sourit légèrement en sortant du bus. Il se frotta les yeux et marcha jusqu'à sa maison, où il entra. " _Je vais encore être tout seul toute la soirée... J'aurais vraiment préféré être avec Fubuki-sempai. On aurait pu s'entraîner!"_ Il jeta son sac par terre et se dirigea vers la cuisine, où il découvrit deux personnes qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir...

\- Hyouga! On était si inquiets!

\- Papa? Maman? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? Vous n'êtes pas à votre travail?

\- Comment voulais-tu qu'on travaille alors que notre fils était porté disparu? Dit sa mère en le serrant dans ses bras. On ne savait pas où tu étais, tu nous a fait si peur!

\- Mais je vais bien, maman. Je suis juste... allé dormir chez un ami, c'est tout.

\- Chez un ami? Intervint son père. Pourtant ce matin un professeur nous a téléphoné et nous a dit que tu avais fugué, et que ton coach t'avait retrouvé gelé sur le bord de la route.

Yukimura baissa la tête.

\- Ça ne va pas de faire des choses comme ça?! Tu aurais pu mourir, tu te rends compte!

\- Désolé...

\- Désolé, c'est tout ce que tu as à dire?! Continua son père. La vie n'est pas aussi simple! Il faut souffrir soi-même parfois, et ne pas fuir comme un lâche! Est-ce comme ça que nous t'avons éduqué?! Parfois j'ai vraiment honte d'avoir un fils comme toi!

\- DE TOUTES FAÇONS VOUS NE M'AIMEZ PAS, ET VOUS NE M'AVEZ JAMAIS AIMÉ! Explosa Yukimura. Vous ne vous occupez jamais de moi, vous ne me connaissez même pas! tout ce qui compte pour vous c'est votre travail!Vous... _SHLAK!_

Une claque de son père le fit taire sur le champ. L'adolescent resta bouche née et pétrifié, comme sa mère qui ne savait plus quoi dire.

\- Monte dans ta chambre, ça t'apprendra à dire et faire des conneries!

Le garçon coura dans sa chambre, les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. " _j'en ai... assez!_ " Pensa t-il en pleurant. Il s'assit sur son lit et prit sa boîte de mouchoir qu'il allait sans doute vider, puis il se moucha et essuya ses larmes. Combien de fois avait-il pleuré depuis hier...? Beaucoup trop de fois. Déjà qu'il voyait à peine ses parents, et maintenant il se disputait avec... Yukimura pleurait comme un enfant. Il se calma et se coucha sur son lit en serrant un coussin dans ses bras.

\- Je voudrais tellement être avec Fubuki-sempai...

Et il s'endormit à nouveau.

* * *

 _toc, toc_

\- Hyouga...?

Celui-ci leva la tête de son oreiller, les cheveux ébouriffés.

\- Mmmmmh... Maman..?

\- Tiens, Hyouga, je t'apporte ton dîner, dit sa mère en entrant.

\- Merci...

\- Ça va...? Désolé pour ton père... Il est un peu à cran en ce moment, à cause de son boulot et... Après la fugue que tu as faite hier soir.

Yukimura la regarda avec un regard noir.

\- J'avais remarqué...

\- S'il te plaît, ne fais plus jamais ça... Tu nous as fait super peur. Heureusement que ce coach t'a trouvé. Il a été gentil avec toi, au moins..?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Il m'a soigné et s'est bien occupé de moi.

\- Tant qu'il ne t'a pas fait de mal, ça va. Et puis tu as l'air guéri.

Sa mère le prit dans ses bras et lui dit:

\- Désolée, Hyouga, je dois redescendre pour continuer mon travail... Je t'aime.

\- Bon appétit! Lui lança-t-elle avant de refermer la porte.

Yukimura baissa la tête. Il ne pouvait même pas passer un peu de temps avec sa mère... Il mangea son dîner et prit une feuille et un stylo. Une lettre qui était destinée à ses parents, qu'il posa sur son lit. Il prit son sac, mit un maximum d'affaires dedans et ouvrit lentement la porte de sa chambre, avant de rejoindre les escaliers et de descendre sur la pointe des pieds. Il entendit ses parents qui parlaient dans le salon.

\- Voyons, ce n'est pas de sa faute à ce pauvre Hyouga... Il n'a pas tort, nous sommes toujours sur nos ordinateurs dans nos bureaux, et on ne se préoccupe pas de lui...

\- En même temps, il n'a qu'à se concentrer sur ses études! plutôt que sur ce sport débile, là... le foot. Il faut que quelqu'un lui aprenne comment on devient un bon homme d'affaires!

\- Mais il n'a que quatorze ans...

\- Justement, c'est l'âge où il faut apprendre comment bien vivre dans ce monde. S'il continue comme ça, il faudra l'envoyer en pension. Je connais de très bonnes écoles à Tokyo et Osaka où il pourra aller étudier.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée... Il est très attaché à cet endroit et à ce collège...

\- Peu importe; Il est temps qu'on prenne les choses en main.

Il en avait assez entendu. Les larmes aux yeux, il sortit discrètement de la maison.

Il marcha jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus en tremblant de froid dans la nuit noire. _"ligne n°7... ligne n°7..."_ Se répétait-il en boucle. Il attendit le bus qui, heureusement, arriva au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Eh ben mon p'tit, où qu'vous allez comme ça à c'tte heure? Demanda le chauffeur.

\- Chez mon âme sœur, dit Yukimura en souriant et en tendant la monnaie pour acheter son ticket.

Le chauffeur lui sourit en retour et lui donna son billet. Alors que le bus redémarrait, le chauffeur demanda:

\- Et à quel arrêt j'dois l'laisser, le bonhomme?

\- Au sixième.

La route se passa tranquillement tandis que le chauffeur et Yukimura bavardaient ensemble. Au bout de trois quarts d'heure, ils étaient arrivés à destination.

\- Allez, bonne chance gamin!

\- Merci, à vous aussi avec votre trajet!

Tandis que le bus s'éloignait dans la pénombre, L'adolescent marcha le long de l'allée, bien motivé à faire ce qu'il avait en tête.


	3. Journal intime

Pendant ce temps, Fubuki était assis sur son canapé à regarder la télé et à finir son assiette de pâtes. Il pensait à Yukimura. Qu'était-il en train de faire en ce moment..? Sans doute en train de manger à table avec sa famille. Mais Fubuki, lui, n'était pas d'humeur à veiller ce soir. Il éteignit la télévision, rangea son assiette et ses couverts dans le lave-vaisselle et alla se mettre en pyjama, avant d'aller se coucher immédiatemment. Il était fatigué de cette journée. Il voulait juste dormir. Il voulait aussi avoir Yukimura près de lui, mais ça il savait que ce n'était pas possible...

* * *

Yukimura était arrivé devant la porte à présent. Que devait-il faire...? Il frappa un coup. Personne ne vint. Il frappa encore une fois, mais ce fut le même résultat. La porte était ouverte ; Il décida d'entrer, de toutes façons il ne pouvait rien lui arriver. (n'est-ce-pas?)

* * *

Fubuki était en train de s'endormir quand il entendit du bruit dans le salon. _"...Des cambrioleurs..!"_ Pensa-t-il en paniquant. Qui ça pouvait être d'autre? Personne ne s'indroduit chez quelqu'un à cette heure-ci du soir comme ça! Il prit son courage à deux mains et se leva. Il prit le premier objet qui lui est venu sous la main, sa lampe de chevet, histoire d'assomer l'intrus en cas d'urgence. Il ouvrit lentement sa porte... Et fit un saut en avant avec les bras levés sur sa lampe.

 _\- KY-AAAA!_

 _\- OUAAAAH!_

Fubuki regarda la personne qu'il venait de renverser et sur laquelle il était.

\- Yukimura?!

\- Vous... Vous m'avez fait peur!

\- Je suis désolé, je croyais que c'était un cambrioleur... Mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?! Demanda-t-il en se relevant.

Yukimura se releva et sauta sur Fubuki à son tour (mais là ça ne le fit pas tomber par contre).

\- Vous m'avez manqué... J'avais envie de vous voir. Et puis... Je me suis disputé avec mes parents.

Fubuki le prit dans ses bras à son tour avant de s'assoir sur le canapé.

\- Explique-moi tout.

\- Eh bien... Disons juste que mon père était énervé à cause de ma fugue, et en plus il n'apprécie pas du tout le football... Il voudrait que je me concentre sur mes études, et il projette de m'envoyer dans une grande école à Osaka où à Tokyo. Mais moi je n'ai pas envie, je veux rester ici avec vous et toute l'équipe!

\- Je te comprends, mais... Ce n'est pas une raison de t'indroduire chez moi à cette heure! Que vont penser tes parents? Tu te rends compte de la situation?

\- Je m'en fiche... J'en ai assez... Je ne veux plus jamais les revoir!

Fubuki soupira.

\- Yukimura... Je t'ai déjà dit que ça n'était pas aussi simple...

L'adolescent le regarda avec un air de chien battu.

\- Bref, il est tard, on verra ça demain. Et puis je suis fatigué.

\- D'accord..

\- Va te mettre en pyjama; Je suis dans ma chambre si tu as besoin de moi, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la pièce et en bâillant.

L'attaquant d'Hakuren prit son sac et se dirigea vers la chambre où il avait faillit dormir hier. _"Comment ça se fait que Fubuki-sempai aie trois chambres dans sa maison alors qu'il vit seul?"_ Pensa-t-il en se mettant en pyjama. Il voulait lui poser la question mais quand il entra dans sa chambre pour lui demander, il le trouva endormi sur son lit, paisible. L'adolescent s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son visage endormi.

\- Je suis désolé de vous causer tous ces problèmes, Fubuki-sempai... Je suis vraiment égoïste. Je ne pense qu'à moi sans me soucier de mes parents et de votre travail.

Du moins, pour les parents, l'affaire est réglée. Pensant à cela, Yukimura s'allongea près de son mentor et le regarda en caressant son visage. Il aimait être près de lui, pouvoir le toucher, lui parler... Et d'avoir quelqu'un qui le comprenne et le protège. Sous ces sentiments, Yukimura s'endormit comme dans les bras d'un ange...

* * *

Yukimura se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait chaud et il tremblait. Il venait de faire des cauchemars tellement intenses qu'il avait eu l'impression qu'on l'entraînait dans les ténèbres... Eh oui, dans l'esprit d'un adolescent de quatorze ans il peut se passer tout et n'importe quoi. Il regarda Fubuki; Il dormait aussi paisiblement que tout à l'heure. Puis il regarda le réveil: 4h26. Super, l'heure idéale pour se réveiller... L'adolescent essaya de se rendormir mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il décida de se lever pour aller boire. Il alluma la lumière avant de se se servir un verre de lait, quand une photo attira son attention. C'était une photo de Fubuki quand il était petit, avec un homme et une femme, qui devait être ses parents. Mais ce qui intrigua le plus l'adolescent était le garçon qui tenait la main à Fubuki. Il lui ressemblait beaucoup, mais en même temps ils avait l'air totalement différents. Est-ce que ça pouvait être son frère? C'est bizarre, Fubuki-sempai lui en aurai parlé, non? Bien que cela intriguait beaucoup l'attaquant, il décida d'oublier d'en reparler demain. Il reposa son verre et reparti dans la chambre. Mais comme il n'avait toujours pas envie de dormir, il chercha un livre à lire dans la petite bibliothèque qui se trouvait dans le salon. Quand soudain il vit un livre pas comme les autres au coin de l'étagère d'en bas, qui ressemblait plus à un cahier. Il le prit et lu:

 _Journal intime - Fubuki Shirou_

Ce journal l'intriguait beaucoup, mais sa bonne conscience lui recommendait de ne pas le lire. _"Qu'est-ce que je fais..? Je le lis ou pas...? Je sais que ce n'est pas bien, mais... Je voudrais tellement en apprendre plus sur son passé..."_ Quand il remarqua une photo qui dépassait d'une page. Il ne put s'en empêcher... Il ouvrit le journal et regarda la photo. C'était une image de Fubuki avec d'autres joueurs d'Inazuma Japan. Dessous, il lut:

 _26 Juin 2012_

 _Aujourd'hui, nous avons enfin eu une journée de repos. Ça fait du bien, surtout quand on pense au match contre la séléction italienne que nous allons devoir disputer dans quatre jours. On a même prit plein de photos, en même temps avec Hiroto et Midorikawa ça ne m'étonne pas beaucoup. Je suis heureux d'avoir des amis avec qui je suis proche et qui m'aiment pour ce que je suis vraiment... Grâce à eux, j'ai enfin pris confiance en moi et je suis devenu le joueur parfait que j'ai toujours voulu être. Mais ça, cher journal, je t'en ai déjà parlé, et pas qu'une fois! Tout ce que j'éspère, c'est qu'on va gagner le tournoi international, et qu'on devienne les joueurs les plus forts du monde! Mais je rêve un peu trop, là... Pour mon avenir, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui se passera après avoir eu mon diplôme. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée... Pour l'instant, tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit, ce serai de devenir l'entraîneur d'Hakuren afin d'apprendre le football à des filles et des garçons qui voudraient donner le meilleur d'eux-même pour devenir de talentueux joueurs de football! C'est le but que je me donne à présent: Réaliser ce rêve, qui j'éspère rendra les gens heureux! Sur ce, je te laisse, cher journal, car il est l'heure de manger et si je ne me dépêche pas de descendre les autres auront déjà dévoré tout le repas!_

Yukimura sourit en lisant ce passage. Il savait que c'était mal de lire ça, c'est personnel, mais... Après tout Fubuki-sempai à écrit ça il y a plus de dix ans, si ça se trouve il ne s'en souvient même plus. Cependant il n'avait pas vraiment comprit le moment où il disait qu'il avait reprit confiance en lui et qu'il avait enfin réussi à devenir parfait. Yukimura décida donc de lire le journal à partir du début, il comprendra sans doute mieux. Mais dès qu'il commença à lire la toute première page, c'était un spectacle totalement différent de ce qu'il venait de lire.

 _14 Mars 2006_

 _Je sais que c'est un peu bête d'écrire un journal, mais... Je crois que c'est ce dont j'ai besoin. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je suis sans cesse en train de pleurer... Comme maintenant... Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vis encore. Oui, pourquoi je vis encore, moi, alors que toute ma famille a disparu? Atsuya... Pourquoi m'a-tu laissé..? J'ai besoin de toi... Je ne veux pas être seul! S'il te plaît, je t'en supplie... Ne me laisse pas... Pourquoi y a'-t-il eu cette avalanche, pourquoi à ce moment-là...? Je suis... Si seul... Comment pourrais-je un jour être heureux, si à chaque fois que je repense à cet accident je pleure sans m'arrêter...? La vie est si injuste parfois. J'arrive à peine à vraiment me rendre compte de votre mort, de votre mort à tous. Parce que vous êtes morts. Pour de vrai. Ce n'est ni un film ni un rêve. C'est la vraie réalité. Et il ne me reste rien de vous. Il ont tout emporté. Des gens de la famille, qu'on connaissait à peine, ils sont venus prendre toutes vos affaires et les ont prises avec eux. On ne m'a laissé que les miennes, que celles dont j'ai le plus besoin. Et ces gens, ils veulent bien prendre nos affaires et notre maison, mais moi, il ne veulent pas me prendre. Juste parce que je ne suis encore qu'un enfant. Juste parce que moi, je ne leur sers à rien. Tout ce qu'il me reste de toi, Atsuya, c'est ton écharpe, que tu avais oublié à la maison. Je la garde toujours près de moi. Quand je la serre contre moi, c'est un peu comme si tu étais toujours là... Je me rappelle encore du match qu'on venait de gagner. On était heureux, tout le monde était heureux. On avait gagné. On avait été parfaits. Comment puis-je être parfait, si tu n'es pas avec moi, Atsuya? Je ne peux pas. Sans toi je ne sers à rien. Je ne pourrai jamais être un bon joueur si j'ai perdu ceux que j'aimais le plus au monde..._

Yukimura s'arrêta là. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. _"Fubuki-sempai avait perdu ses parents et son frère dans une avalanche, alors qu'il n'avait que huit ans?! C'est horrible!"_ Yukimura était tout retourné après avoir lu ce passage. _"je n'aurais jamais cru que Fubuki-sempai, qui est toujours souriant, ait vécu un tel drame! J'aurais... tellement voulu être là après cet accident, pour le consoler... Pour lui dire qu'il n'est pas seul..."_ L'adolescent regarda le cahier qu'il avait entre ses mains. _"Je fais quoi, je continue...? Non, je vais sauter plusieurs pages."_

 _25 mai 2007_

 _Atsuya est avec moi. Je sais que ça paraît bizarre, mais... J'entends sa voix, je sens sa préscence... Je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça. Et puis, il y a autre chose d'étrange. Je me suis retrouvé plusieurs fois à des endroits où je n'ai pas le souvenir d'être allé. Et une fois, c'était au Pic du Nord. Sur les lieux de l'accident. C'est un signe, non? Je sais qu'il est près de moi. Je suis vraiment heureux de l'avoir avec moi. On va enfin pouvoir être parfaits!_

Son... frère qui est près de lui...? Comment ça?! Yukimura sauta encore quelques pages afin de mettre l'anné suivante.

 _5 Octobre 2009_

 _Atsuya apparaît de plus en plus souvent quand je monte en attaque. J'aime quand nous allions nos forces, cela nous rend parfaits, mais sentir l'esprit de mon frère prendre le dessus me dérange... Ne pas pouvoir diriger son propre corps est une sensation étrange, je dois bien l'avouer. Au tout début, je ne m'en plaignais pas, mais je me suis rendu compte qu'a chaque fois qu'un coéquipier me félicitait, ce n'était pas adressé a moi. Ça m'a rendu triste et j'ai tout fait, tout tenté pour surpasser l'esprit de mon frère et essayer d'imiter sa super technique. Malgré cet acharnement, je n'ai jamais atteint ce but, je ne suis peut-être pas fait pour être attaquant? J'aurais tellement aimé lui prouver que moi aussi, je pouvais le faire, l'égaliser et même, qui sait, le surpasser..? Mais j'ai besoin de lui. Je ne veux pas être seul. Je ne l'abandonnerai pas._

L'adolescent continua sa lecture.

 _15 Avril 2011_

 _Aujourd'hui, nous avons appris que l'Aliea Academy comptait bien plus d'équipes que la Tempête des Gémeaux et Epsilon. Nous devront combattre les équipes les plus fortes pour pouvoir affronter Genesis, l'équipe ultime. J'aimeraisi tellement pouvoir les aider, aller me battre et jouer avec eux... Mais à chaque fois que je touche un ballon, Atsuya apparaît... Je ne peux plus jouer sans qu'il ne prenne possession de moi. Je ne sais plus quoi faire... Je tiens beaucoup a Atsuya, depuis toutes ces années j'ai pris l'habitude qu'il soit avec moi et de le laisser jouer. Mais la, c'est vraiment dérangeant. J'ai l'impression que si on continue comme ça, je disparaîtrai de plus en plus et Atsuya prendra le dessus. Et c'est ça qui me fait peur... Je suis totalement perdu, je ne sais plus quoi faire... Dois-je le laisser jouer ? Tant de questions sans réponses, peut être devrais-je en parler à Endou ou à Gouenji? Non, ils ne comprendraient pas. Il faut que je trouve une solution._

Yukimura continua de lire, subjugué par cette histoire intriguante.

( Quelques pages plus tard.. )

 _13 Juin 2011_

 _Nous venons de battre Genesis. C'était une grande aventure que de combattre ses extraterrestres. Enfin, même si en vérité ce ne sont pas des extraterrestres! Mais le plus important, c'est que j'ai trouvé comment devenir parfait. Je m'étais trompé, je me suis toujours trompé. J'ai toujours cru qu'être parfait, c'était d'être avec Atsuya et de ne jouer que tous les deux. Mais c'est faux. Ce que papa voulait dire, c'était de fusionner nos forces et de jouer avec le reste de l'équipe. Et j'ai enfin compris. Même si papa, maman et Atsuya me manquent toujours beaucoup, je dois apprendre à vivre sans eux. Ils seront toujours avec moi, dans mon cœur. Et je sais qu'ils veillent sur moi. Et maintenant, je ne suis plus seul. J'ai beaucoup d'amis qui me soutiennent et en qui je peux compter. Oui, à présent, je ne suis plus tout seul, Atsuya._

Yukimura s'arrêta. Il était heureux que Fubuki ne sois plus triste et déprimé... Même s'il ne comprenait toujours pas vraiment pourquoi Atsuya, qui était mort, était dans le corps de son frère, qui lui était vivant! Mais à présent il comprenait mieux pourquoi Fubuki lui avait dit qu'il était déprimé et qu'il avait dû arrêter le foot pendant un moment. L'adolescent bailla. Ça l'avait un peu endormit, toute cette histoire... Il décida tout de même de continuer à lire, et appris donc toute l'histoire avec l'Aliea Academy, le chemin parcouru pour aller jusqu'en finale lors du mondial, et même plusieurs pages où il parlait de Gouenji, des passages qu'il aurait d'ailleurs préféré ne pas lire. Après avoir fini de lire tout le contenu du journal qu'il avait entre les mains, Yukimura avait des étoiles dans les yeux. Les aventures que son coach avait vécues étaient plus qu'époustouflantes! Il aurait tant aimé être avec lui, dans les moments les plus tristes comme les plus joyeux... Mais bon, c'était impossible. Alors maintenant, il devait faire tout son possible pour que Fubuki ne soit plus jamais triste. C'est en jetant un œil à la pendule qui se trouvait au dessus de la télévision qu'il eu un léger choc. 5h14! Il avait passé autant de temps à lire ce journal?! Il se leva et remis bien l'objet à sa place, comme s'il n'avait pas bougé. Il bailla encore une fois avant de rejoindre la chambre de son mentor. Il ne voulait pas dormir tout seul, dans cette grande chambre glacée. Il avait juste envie de sentir la chaleur du corps endormit de son bien-aimé contre lui, de se sentir protégé de tout ce qui pouvait le heurter. Ainsi il s'endormit tranquillement, avec de beaux rêves pleins la tête du passé où il aurait voulu apparaître...


	4. Bonheur partagé

Le Soleil se levait tranquillement sur une vallée d'Hokkaido, laissant passer ses rayons dans la chambre vide de Yukimura. Mais passons plutôt à la chambre d'à côté, où deux personnes se réveillaient.

\- _Ouaaah_... Chéri, il faudrait aller réveiller Hyouga... Il a collège, aujourd'hui.

\- Vas-y, toi. Je pense qu'il sera plus heureux de te voir toi que moi, son tyran de père.

La femme soupira. Elle se leva et alla ouvrir la porte de son fils.

\- Hyouga, deb...

Il n'était pas là. Personne n'occupait cette chambre qui semblait vide sans son propriétaire. Sa mère observa tous les recoins de la chambre, puis tous les recoins de la maison, mais aucune trace de son fils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à courir dans tous les sens comme ça?! Demanda son mari qui était tranquille devant la télé avec une tasse de café.

\- Notre fils a disparu! Je te le répète depuis tout à l'heure!

\- QUOI?! Mais c'est pas vrai, quelle plaie ce gamin!

\- Ne parle pas de Hyouga comme ça! Dit la mère en donnant soudainement une claque à son mari.

Celui-ci en resta tétanisé. Jamais sa femme n'avait osé lever la main sur lui...

\- Tu ne peux pas t'inquiéter un peu pour ton fils au lieu de ne penser qu'à lui crier dessus?! Continua-t-elle. Il a disparu, il a encore fugué! Il ne va pas bien en ce moment, à cause de nous je parie... Nous sommes des parents indignes...

Maintenait, des larmes coulaient sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Son mari la prit dans ses bras.

\- D'accord, excuse-moi pour ce que j'ai dit. On va le retrouver, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Oui...

\- D'abord, il faut aller inspecter sa chambre. S'il a réelement fugué, alors il devrait avoir prit une partie de ses affaires, je pense. On va aller voir.

Le couple monta jusqu'à la chambre de leur fils, et constatèrent en effet que son sac et des affaires avaient disparu, signe qu'il était donc parti de sa propre volonté.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire...? Dit la mère qui avait encore les larmes aux yeux.

\- Il a peut-être laissé un mot, une lettre, je ne sais pas...

Il se mirent à fouiller la pièce de fond en comble, avant de s'apercevoir que la lettre était simplement posée sur le lit.

\- Là, chéri, regarde! Dit-elle en prenant l'objet dans sa main.

Ils lurent la lettre:

 _Papa, maman,_

 _Désolé de vous causer autant de soucis. Je sais que je ne suis pas le fils que vous vouliez que je sois... Mais à présent, j'ai choisi ce que je voulais faire et avec qui je voulais aller. J'aime quelqu'un, et je sais que cette personne veillera toujours sur moi comme un ange gardien. Et cet ange gardien, cet ange des Neiges, je l'aimerai toujours. Soyez sans crainte, je serai heureux maintenant. Alors, s' il vous plaît, ne me cherchez pas et continuez votre vie comme si je n'avais jamais été là. Ça ne vous changera pas beaucoup._

 _Adieu..._

 _Yukimura Hyouga_

\- Hyouga...

\- Il est donc vraiment parti...

\- Mais où est-ce qu'il aéé pu aller?! Dit sa mère en pleurant. Et qui est cette personne qu'il aime, cet "ange gardien"?!

\- Je ne sais pas. Quelqu'un de son équipe, peut-être? On dirait qu'il a écrit qu'il allait chez lui... Il faudrait téléphoner à tous les joueurs de son équipe. Je pense qu'on devrait aller au collège, il pourront sûrement nous aider.

\- Tu as raison. Viens, on y va. Plus tôt on ira, mieux ce sera.

* * *

Bien loin de là, dans une petite maison tranquille que nous connaissons bien, il y avait un garçon qui se réveillait, un garçon qui ne se rendait sans doute pas bien compte des conséquences de ses actions.

\- Fubuki-sempai...?

L'adolescent regarda à côté de lui, mais son adoré ne s'y trouvait pas. Il décida de se lever voir où il était.

\- Fubuki-sempai, vous êtes là...? Demanda-t-il traversant le salon.

Il arriva devant la cuisine et vit son compagnon qui faisait cuire ce qui devait être une crêpe, et qui était totalement plongé dans son action, tellement que quand il allait retourner sa crêpe il ne remarqua MALHEUREUSEMENT PAS Yukimura arriver.

\- CÂLIIIINNNN!

\- Non, Yukimu...

 _SPLAAF!_

Et la crêpe tomba sur la tête de l'adolescent... Qui malheureusement continua son cirque.

\- Ouah, je vois plus rien! Je suis sur une planète inconnue où il fait noir et où TOUT EST GLUANT!

\- Yukimura, arrête de faire le gamin!

\- Mais qui êtes vous, espèce inconnue de cette planète inconnue? Je ne peux pas vous voir... Mais je sens la chaleur attractive qu'émane votre corps... Dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Enlève au moins cette crêpe de ta tête!

\- J'aimerais bien être vraiment sur une autre planète avec vous.

\- Oui, comme ça on aurait pas d'oxygène! Dit Fubuki en riant légèrement.

\- Eh, c'est pas drôle! Moi, je vous ferai du bouche-à-bouche avec tout l'air qu'il me restera pour que vous viviez le plus possible.

\- Et bien, moi aussi alors... Mais enlève ça de ta tête, lui dit-en en enleva la crêpe à moitié cuite qu'il avait sur la tête. C'est malin, regarde, tu as plein de pâte dans les cheveux!

L'adolescent rigola. Une chose qu'il ne faisait pas souvent avant...

\- Tu devrais aller prendre une douche, continua l'ainé. Pendant ce temps je vais continuer à faire le petit déjeuner.

\- D'accord! Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

après avoir pris ses vêtements, il allait entrer dans la salle de bains quand il se retourna vers Fubuki et lui dit:

\- Fubuki-sempai, vous ne serez plus jamais seul, je vous le promets.

Fubuki lui sourit. Et puis il eu un flash-back: Cette phrase, on lui avait déjà dite. Exactement la même, il y a moins d'une quinzaine d'années...

 _\- Snif... A... Atsuya... reviens... ne me laisse pas seul..._

 _\- Shiro..._

 _\- Atsuya? C'est toi?!_

 _\- Je suis avec toi maintenant. Tu ne seras plus jamais seul, je te le promets._

\- AAAAH...!

Ce cri fit sursauter Fubuki qui fut sorti immédiatement de ses pensées. Son premier réflexe : Courir en direction de la provenance de ce cri.

\- Yukimura! Est-ce que ça va?! Cria-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Il se retrouva nez à nez avec l'adolescent, parfaitement intact et en train de trembler comme un feuille. (et encore habillé!)

\- Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il y a..?!

\- L... L... Là! Bégaya Yukimura en pointant du doigt... Une énorme araignée sur le mur qui le fixait.

\- AAAH! Elle est énorme!

\- F... Fubuki-sempai, en... enlevez-là!

\- Euh... Je... P... Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas, toi...?!

\- M... Mais c'est vous l'adulte! C'est vous qui devez le faire!

\- Euh... Tu sais, les araignées, ça peut être très dangereux...!

\- Vous ne me rassurez pas vraiment, là!

\- Bon! Dit Fubuki en soupirant et en se rapprochant lentement de la bestiole.

D'ailleurs, cela fit rire l'adolescent qui le regardait, parce que franchement, voir Fubuki sur ses gardes comme un cow-boy qui s'apprêtait à tirer sur son ennemi c'était assez comique. Celui-ci prit une boîte au hasard derrière lui, sans vraiment regarder. Il prit la boîte dans une main et le couvercle de l'autre, puis d'un coup sec il enferma la bête à l'intérieur.

\- Voilà, je l'aie eue! S'exclama-t-il en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre et en jetant l'araignée dehors.

\- Merci!

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais peur des araignées!

\- Moi non plus, je ne savais pas que vous en aviez peur!

\- Oui, bon, ça va, on a tous peur de quelque chose...!

Soudainement, une idée vint à la tête du bleuté.

\- Dites, vous aviez peur de quoi quand vous aviez mon âge?

Fubuki le regarda d'un air étonné, surpris qu'il lui demande cela.

\- J'avais surtout peur... d'être seul... Dit-il d'une voix à peine audible.

\- Et bien, vous n'êtes plus seul maintenant! Dit Yukimura en le serrant fort dans ses bras parce que cette histoire est vraiment très guimauve.

\- OH NON, MA CRÊPE! S'écria l'argenté en cassant littéralement l'ambiance.

L'attaquant d'Hakuren le lâcha, le voyant ensuite fuir en vitesse hors de la pièce. Il referma la porte, ne sachant pas vraiment si la crêpe de son compagnon était réellement en train de brûler ou s'il avait dit ça pour fuir au plus vite, gêné par son comportement.

* * *

\- Tu es vraiment sûr que l'on doit demander au collège...? Je pense que ce serait mieux d'aller voir la police...

\- Tu as raison chérie, mais pour l'instant il faut mieux aller voir le principal et les enseignants, et même les élèves. Ils sauront sûrement plus de choses concernant ce qu'il se passe avec Hyouga, nous n'irons voir la police qu'en dernier recours, si nous n'avons vraiment aucun résultat.

\- Oui... Répondit la jeune femme en baissant les yeux.

\- Monsieur le Directeur accepte de vous recevoir, dit une femme habillée classieusement en ouvrant la porte.

Les deux adultes se levèrent de leur chaise et suvirent la femme jusqu'à un bureau, où tout s'avérait être rangé impeccablement et à sa place. Assit sur son fauteuil, le directeur fit signe aux deux parents de s'assoir sur les fauteuils qui se trouvaient en face de lui.

\- Alors, expliquez-moi tout. Si je ne me trompe pas, il s'agit de votre fils.

\- Oui, c'est exact, commença la mère. Il faut dire que... nous ne sommes pas très présents dans son quotidien. Je pense que c'est à cause de cela qu'il a fait une fugue il y a quelque jours, et... Nous nous sommes encore disputés hier soir, et ce matin, il n'était plus dans sa chambre. Il s'est encore enfui, et... nous ne savons pas où il est parti. Tout ce qu'il nous a laissé, c'est cette lettre...

La femme tendit le morceau de papier au directeur, qui la prit avant de la lire entièrement.

\- Mmm... Je vois...

\- Savez-vous de qui il s'agit? Demanda le père.

\- Oui, bien sûr, il s'agit sans nul doute de votre fils qui a écit ceci!

\- Mais non, cela nous le savions déjà! Savez-vous de qui parle-t-il lorsaqu'il évoque la personne qu'il aime?

\- Ah, oui, pardon! Eh bien, je suis désolé, mais je ne peux guère vous aider à ce sujet. Je ne m'occupe pas physiquement des élèves, je ne connais pas leur vie personnelle... Mais, attendez, je pense que quelqu'un s'y connaîtra sans doute. Je suppose que le Coach Fubuki pourrait nous aider ; Il est très proche de ses élèves, je pense qu'il en saurait quelque peu.

Il marqua une pause avant de se souvenir :

\- Mais au fait, c'était bien lui qui a receuillit votre fils lorsqu'il s'était perdu, non? Il doit savoir mieux que nous ce qui lui arrive.

\- Mais oui, c'est vrai, ça! Il faudrait aller le voir tout de suite pour le lui demander. Savez-vous où il se trouve?

\- Eh bien, habituellement il est dans son burau, mais vu l'heure il ne doit pas être arrivé. Il est encore tôt, et les cours ne débutent que dans une demi-heure. Nous pourrons interroger les élèves aussi, si vous le souhaitez...

\- Très bien... Mais pour l'instant, nous sommes toujours sans nouvelles de Hyouga...

\- Je suis persuadé qu'il va bien. Et puis qui sait, peut-être qu'il se présentera en cours ce matin.

\- Éspérons...

\- Allons, ne soyez pas si négatifs. Je vais avertir le surveillant qui se charge de s'occuper de l'entrée des élèves dans le collège, ainsi il pourra m'avertir s'il voit votre fils entrer!

\- Merci... C'est vraiment aimable à vous de nous aider.

\- Bah, c'est le moins que je puisse faire. Surtout n'hésitez pas si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Pour Fubuki, vous n'avez qu'à l'attendre devant son bureau ; Il finira bien par arriver tôt ou tard. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai du travail.

\- Oh, euh, oui, pardon... Merci encore. Nous allons faire ce que vous avez dit.

Ils sortirent donc du bureau après avoir serré la main du directeur, avant que la porte ne se referme derrière eux.

\- Allons attendre devant le bureau de ce coach, dit le père en commençant à marcher vers la sortie du bâtiment administratif.

* * *

\- Yukimura, dépêche-toi, on va être en retard!

Celui-ci rangea vite fait le paquet de céréales dans le placard, le bol dans le lave-vaisselle, le lait dans le réfrégirateur, mit ses chaussures à ses pieds, prit son manteau et son sac sur les épaules et fila en vitesse dehors où Fubuki l'attendait. Voyant la voiture au bout de l'allée, il couru vers elle, sans prendre en compte le verglas qui se trouvait sur le sol. De ce fait, il glissa dessus assez maladroitement...

\- WooOoAaooOoooaaAa!

...Avant d'atterrir littéralement par terre la tête la première. Il se releva en se frottant le visage, qui lui était tout rouge. Il entendit derrière lui un rire qui ne pouvait être que celui d'une seule personne.

\- Ouaaaïïïeee... Vous pourriez vous inquiéter un peu de moi au lieu d'être mort de rire!

\- Dé...Désolé! C'est plus fort que moi!

\- je vois ça...!

\- _Hahaha..._ Tu veux que j'aille te chercher quelque chose pour te soigner le visage..?

\- Non, ça ira! Et puis on risque d'être encore plus en retard! Dit Yukimura en entrant dans la voiture.

Fubuki le suivit, et s'installa bien sûr à la place du conducteur. (parce que l'inverse, ça ne l'aurait pas trop fait...) Une fois qu'ils avaient démarrés, Yukimura ne se retint pas de se plaindre.

\- Non mais franchement, vous auriez pu éviter de rire comme ça! J'ai eu mal, moi! Et d'ailleurs j'ai toujours mal!

Fubuki lui adressa un de ses habituels irrésistibles sourires.

\- _Haha!_ Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va passer. Sinon, quand nous arriverons au collège tu iras à l'infirmerie... Et puis tu es mignon comme ça!

\- H-Hein?!

Le visage de l'adolescent devint plus rouge qu'il ne l'était déjà.

\- Je ne suis pas mignon, je ne suis pas un chat ou un bébé!

\- Mmmh, tu veux que je te trouve des synonymes? Beau, attirant, craquant, irrésist...

\- N-Non, c'est bon!

Yukimura tourna la tête, histoire de se changer un peu les idées et de refroidir les pensées qui lui venaient à l'esprit. C'était le paysage habituel de cette région du nord d'Hokkaïdo : De la neige, des sapins, des montagnes... Mais malgré leur ressemblance, il savait qu'elles étaient toutes différentes. Chaque coin et chaque recoin de ces montagnes avait son avantage particulier. Il se rappelait quand il était petit, qu'il allait faire des batailles de boules de neige et des bonhommes de neige comme tous les autres enfants de son âge. Ça lui paraissait si lointain... Pourtant, ce n'était pas il y a si longtemps. Puis il repensa à celui qu'il avait à côté de lui. Lui aussi, il avait vécu toute son enfance ici. Il devait se souvenir des mêmes moments de joie et de jeux que lui. Enfin... Jusqu'au jour où... L'accident avait eu lieu... Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça arrive, pourquoi à lui? Il devait être si heureux, avec toute sa famille... avec son frère... Mais juste une avalanche avait réussi à casser en mille morceaux la vie remplie de joie qu'il avait. Monde cruel. C'est vrai, le monde est cruel : Même si vous êtes heureux durant un moment, ce moment finira toujours par s'estomper. Est-ce ce qui arrivera bientôt...? Est-ce que leur moment heureux va s'estomper lui aussi?

Yukimura tourna la tête de la fenêtre à moitié embuée par le froid.

\- Dites, Fubuki-sempai... Comment cela se fait-il que vous n'ayez pas quitté Hokkaïdo lorsque vous étiez plus jeune, et même maintenant? Enfin, après... l'avalanche... Vous ne vouliez pas partir d'ici...?

\- Si, j'y ai pensé... plusieurs fois, même... Mais tu sais, après qu'aie eu lieu cet incident, j'étais encore vraiment jeune et je ne pouvais pas choisir où aller. Puis, lorsque j'ai eu ton âge, se sont les... hum... sentiments de mélancolie et de désespoir concernant la mort de ma famille et surtout celle de mon frère qui sont revenus, et ces souvenirs me rattachaient à cet endroit. Puis maintenant c'est un peu pareil, sauf que les sentiments qui me retiennent ici sont ceux qui étaient joyeux et nostagiques. Et puis c'est chez moi ici, et je mets beaucoup de cœur à m'occuper de l'équipe de football d'Hakuren. J'aime cet endroit, tout simplement. Et je ne peux pas le quitter.

\- Moi non plus, je ne veux pas le quitter... Murmura Yukimura en se souvenant des propos de son père parlant du fait de l'envoyer étudier loin d'ici.

\- Mmh? Tu as dis quoi?

\- Non, rien...

\- Mais au fait, comment as-tu su qu'il était arrivé ça à ma famille?

\- H-Hein?! Oh, c-c'est Goenji-san qui me l'a dit, un jour...

\- Quand ça?

\- Oh, je ne sais plus vraiment, un jour où il était venu voir comment était notre entraînement.

\- Ah, bon... Répondit Fubuki, un peu sceptique.

\- Si si, c'est vrai.

Bien sûr, Goenji-san ne lui avait pas parlé de ça, mais il se souvenait très bien de ce jour où l'ancien attaquant des Raimons étaient venu voir leur entraînement. Les deux adultes avaient parlé durant toute la durée de l'entraînement, et il en était vert de jalousie de les voir si proches. Tellement que ce jour-là, il n'arrêtait pas de se retourner pour voir s'ils ne faisaient pas plus que parler et qu'il jouait tellement mal qu'il était sorti du terrain pour ne pas déconcentrer les autres. Et puis ce qu'il avait lu dans son journal la veille... Grrrr, ce qu'il détestait cet homme! Déjà qu'il ne l'appréciait pas à cause de son rôle dans le Fifth Sector, mais alors là...

\- Ça va, Yukimura?

\- Euh, oui pourquoi?

\- Non, c'est que tu faisais une de ces têtes... Tu étais sout crispé, comme si tu étais énervé...

\- Est-ce que vous aimez encore Goenji-san?

La question était sortie toute seule, comme ça. Dans un élan de colère et de jalousie.

Fubuki prit un air surpris en entendant cette question peu convenante.

\- Mais... Tu sais, c'est de l'histoire ancienne, tout ça... Finit-il par dire. Et puis c'est lui qui t'a raconté ça?

\- Euh, oui, oui...

\- C'est bizarre quand même...

\- Bah, le froid devait lui avoir gelé le cerveau.

\- Hey, calmos! Dit Fubuki en rigolant. Je sens de la jalousie dans l'air!

\- N'IMPORTE QUOI! Sécria l'adolescent en tournant la tête.

Fubuki se tut, se plongeant dans ses pensées. Mieux ne valait pas lui dire qu'il y en avait eu encore d'autres...

Finalement, au bout de dix minutes ils arrivèrent enfin au collège, où Yukimura boudait toujours.

\- Allons, tu ne vas pas faire la tête juste pour ça. Je te dis que c'est du passé tout ça, c'est oublié.

\- Mmmh...

\- Allez, descends de la voiture maintenant, tu vas être en retard.

-...Vous me jurez que c'est tout oublié cette histoire d'amour avec Goenji-san?

\- Mais oui... C'était il y a longtemps, maintenant.

\- Ok...!

L'adolescent sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers l'entrée arrière du collège avec le coach.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas entrer par l'entrée principale plutôt que par le parking arrière? Ce serait plus pratique pour toi, enfin je pense. Plutôt que de faire tout le tour jusqu'aux salles de cours...

\- Non, ça ne me dérange pas. Comme ça je suis plus longtemps avec vous! Et puis il y a trop de monde devant le collège, le bruit, les bousculades et tout... Je peux m'en passer.

\- _Haha!_ Bah, c'est comme tu veux. Je te comprends!

Yukimura s'accrocha au bras de son aîné, façon de dire qu'il ne voulait pas se séparer de lui.

\- Fubuki-sempai... Dites-moi, comment on fait pour avoir des enfants?

Fubuki ouvrit grand les yeux, avant de déglutir.

\- Hein...? Tu... Tu ne sais pas? Eh bien... Euh... En fait... Enfin non, il faut... Euh...

\- Non mais ça va, je rigolais! Je vous ai bien eu!

Fubuki lâcha un long soupir, heureux de ne pas avoir à expliquer ce sujet délicat.

\- Ça oui, tu m'as fait peur...

\- Dites, est-ce qu'avec Goenji-san vous avez déjà-

\- Qu-Quoi?! Yu-Yukimura, on ne pose pas ce genre de questions voyons! C'est-C'est très personnel!

\- Ben quoi, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de personnel à passer Noël ensemble...!

\- ...Hein?!

\- Ben oui, je voulais dire "est-ce qu'avec Goenji-san vous avez déjà passé Noël ensemble" mais vous m'avez coupé en plein milieu de ma phrase! Vous croyiez que j'allais dire quoi?

\- Oh, euh, rien du tout...

Décidément, ce matin il n'était vraiment pas bien réveillé. Ou plutôt son cerveau n'était pas en place, ou bien il ne fonctionnait pas correctement. Penser à de telles choses... Ce n'était pas son genre, pourtant! Mais... Avec Yukimura près de lui, comme ça... Non. Surtout pas. Éloigner ces pensées obscènes. Tout de suite. Ce n'était encore qu'un gamin! Il ne devrait absolument pas penser à de telles choses. Même si en vérité, il avait du mal à ce moment même à faire disparaître son désir en voyant le visage super-mignon de l'adolescent qui le fixait de ses intenses yeux bleu turquoise.

\- Euh... Yukimura, tu devrais aller en cours...

\- Oh mince, déjà 8h05! Oui, il faut que j'y aille! À tout à l'heure! Rajouta-t-il.

Il regarda l'adolescent s'éloigner vers le bâtiment des salles de cours, avant de lui-même entrer dans celui gris et morne où se trouvait son bureau.

Il marchait dans les couloirs, perdu dans ses pensées, quand il vit deux adultes devant sa porte.

\- Excusez-moi, vous cherchez quelqu'un? Demanda-t-il. Parce que si vous voulez voir Mr le Directeur, c'est à l'autre bout du bâtiment...

\- Non, non, c'est bien vous que nous cherchions.

\- Ah? Et, que voulez-vous? Je suppose qu'il s'agit d'un de mes élèves.

\- Oui, en effet ; Nous sommes les parents de Yukimura Hyouga. Et... Il a disparu, il a fugué, et nous ne savons pas où il est allé, ni même s'il va bien. Et comme vous le côtoyez souvent, nous nous sommes dit que... vous auriez sans doute des informations.

Fubuki déglutit. Que fallait-il faire? Tout leur avouer...? Leur dire qu'il était avec leur fils i peine deux minutes? C'était... Juste impossible.

\- Tout va bien? Demanda la mère en voyant la teinte pâle que le visage de Fubuki venait de prendre.

\- Euh... oui, oui...

\- Alors, pouvez-vous nous aider? Pitié, dites-nous que vous savez quelque chose!

Quel idiot. Voilà ce qu'il était vraiment. Il avait voulu jouer à ce jeu, et maintenant il en payait les conséquences. Mais... Il devait tout leur dire... Ces parents s'inquiétaient pour leur fils, et c'était largement compréhensible. Et lui seul détenait la clé de ce qui pour eux était un mystère.

Il prit une grande inspiration, avant de lancer d'une voix monotone :

\- Eh bien, oui, je sais quelque chose. Enfin, tout en fait. Hier soir, tard, votre fils s'est rendu chez moi, et il m'a tout expliqué, tout ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé avec vous. Il était vraiment désespéré... J'ai préféré le garder, et il a dormi chez moi. Pensant qu'il était déjà assez boulversé parce qu'il venait de lui arriver, j'ai pensé qu'il serait mieux d'attendre le lendemain pour le remettre dans le droit chemin. Je l'ai donc emmené au collège ce matin, il doit juste venir de rentrer en cours. Toutes mes excuses si... Cette histoire vous a inquiété. Tout est de ma faute, rajouta-t-il en s'inclinant.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire... Bégaya la femme, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Moi, je sais quoi dire! Il faut donner une bonne correction une bonne fois pour toutes à cet enfant, lui apprendre à respecter ses parents et à ne pas aller s'introduire et s'immiscier chez les gens comme ça, et qu'il est complètent débile de partir ainsi sans réfléchir aux conséquences!

\- Monsieur, calmez-vous, je vous en prie... Ce n'est pas de sa faute, il n'était pas bien, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir.

\- Non, vous n'y êtes pour rien vous, et ne vous immisciez pas dans cette histoire de famille! Je veux voir mon fils IMMÉDIATEMENT!

\- Eh bien... C'est qu'il est en cours actuellement et...

\- Je n'en ai que faire! Allez tout de suite me le chercher, nous avons besoin de lui parler!

\- Je ne sais pas en quelle salle il est exactement... je vais appeler un surveillant, il nous l'amènera... Dit Fubuki en paniquant légèrement.

Tout ça ne présageait rien de bon... Mais il n'avait pas le choix. À moins d'assomer ses parents, de chercher dans toutes les salles jusqu'à le trouver, de le prendre par le bras et de courir dans la voiture afin de fuir et de s'exiler dans un endroit loin de celui-ci, il ne voyait pas d'autre solution. Mais même si il n'aurait pas dit non à cette idée, elle était quand même incongrue et le fait qu'il le fasse vraiment était improbable vu la situation. Et puis il n'avait pas envie de se faire arrêter non seulement pour avoir agressé des gens, mais en plus pour kidnapping. Franchement, il avait déjà assez de poblème comme ça.

\- C'est bon, j'ai appelé le surveillant, ils vont nous emmener votre fils dans un instant, dit tristement Fubuki en rangeant son portable. Et, entrez donc dans mon bureau plutôt que de rester ici dans le couloir...

\- Hmpf! Eh bien, qu'il fasse vite!


	5. I want my sempai back,,,

\- Sortez vos affaires... Tsukiko, Hitake, arrêtez de parler... Satochi, on ne tape pas son camarade avec sa règle... Sortez vos livres à la page 43...

L'esprit dans la Lune, Yukimura s'installait sur sa table et disposait ses affaires. Entre le professeur qui était dépressif et l'ensemble des élèves de la classe qui n'avait que faire du cours qui allait suivre, l'ambiance était propre à tous les cours qui commençaient la journée.

\- Silence, s'il vous plaît... Tsukiko, cesse de parler avec ta voisine! Va devant à côté de Yukimura, cela nous ferait des vacances! Maintenant, nous allons débuter sur les équations au second degrès... Si vous vouliez bien baisser un peu le volume, s'il vous plaît...

La jeune fille désignée se leva dans un soupir et vint s'assoir près du garçon, même si honnêtement cela n'avait que peu baissé le volume du buit incessant qui se tramait dans la pièce.

\- Coucou! Alors comme ça tu t'appelles Yukimura?

\- Oui, des idéogrammes de Neige et de Village! Et toi, c'est Tsukiko non...?

\- Exact! Cela signifie Lune et Enfant. Mais tu peux mappeler Tsuki, ça ne me dérange pas. C'est plus court et je trouve ça mieux. Mmmh, et je vois que tu as l'air d'aimer les maths toi aussi! Ironisa la jeune fille.

En effet, l'adolescent remarqua qu'il n'avait sortit ni son livre, ni son cahier.

\- C'est que, je n'ai pas envie d'aller en cours... Enfin, j'aurais préféré rester avec quelqu'un, mais je dois attendre ce soir pour le voir...

\- Et c'est qui? Demanda curieusement la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs comme la nuit.

\- C'est... Celui que j'aime...

\- Il fait partie de la classe?

\- ...Pas vraiment.

\- Dis-moi, c'est qui, je veux savoir! Promis, je ne dirai rien à personne.

Yukimura hésita quelques secondes, puis il dit finalement :

\- ...C'est le coach Fubuki...

\- Oh. Et vous sortez ensemble?

\- ...Oui, on peut dire ça... Mais, ça ne te dérange pas?

\- Non, pourquoi ça me dérangerait? Si vous vous aimez et que vous êtes heureux, alors c'est le principal! Et puis je trouve ça tellement mignon, les histoires d'amour!

 _BAM,BAM!_

De gros coups contre la porte firent sursauter tous les élèves. Étonné que quelqu'un ne frappe à la porte si fort, le professeur alla ouvrir, laissant tomber sa formule mathématique qui n'était écoutée par personne.

\- Oui...?

\- Ah, bah enfin! Cela fait plusieurs fois que je frappe, et personne ne m'entend!

\- Vous pouviez aussi ouvrir la porte, vous savez...

\- Hum, oui, mais ce n'est pas poli. Bref, si je suis venu là ce n'est pas pour discuter avec vous, je suis venu chercher un élève. Est-ce que Yukimura Houga est là?

\- Euh, oui, répondit celui-ci en levant la tête vers le surveillant.

\- Très bien ; Peux-tu me suivre, s'il te plaît? Ce n'est rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas. Enfin, façon de parler... Bref, tes parents sont là et il faudrait que tu ailles les voir.

\- Mes parents?!

\- Oui ; Dépêche-toi, je n'ai pas que ça à faire... D'autant plus que ce n'est pas le moment de régler des histoires de familles... Mais bref.

 _"Plus aimable, tu meurs!"_ Pensa Yukimura en se levant et en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac.

\- Mata ne! Lui dit Tsukiko en lui adressant un grand sourire.

\- Oui, mata ne, Tsuki-chan! Lui répondit-il lui aussi en souriant, avant de quitter la salle et de s'engager dans les longs couloirs en compagnie du surveillant. Tandis que son sourire s'évanouissait, il pensait au sale quart d'heure qu'il allait sans doute subir.

* * *

\- Bon, il met du temps à venir votre surveillant là! Si il n'arrive pas bientôt, c'est moi qui vais aller chercher Hyouga, qu'il soit en cours ou non!

\- Il... Il va venir, j'en suis sûr...

En effet, à l'instant où Fubuki prononçait cette phrase, le jeune adolescent s'approchait d'eux avec le surveillant à ses côtés. Arrivés à leur hauteur, celui-ci s'empressa de dire :

\- Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai d'autres choses plus importantes à faire.

\- Oui, merci, Kaito, le remercia Fubuki.

\- Hyouga! S'écria sa mère en le serrant fort dans ses bras.

\- Maman, lâche-moi! Râla celui-ci.

\- Alors te voilà enfin, sale garnement! Je vais t'apprendre à faire preuve d'impolitesse! Comment oses-tu faire des choses pareilles et fuir de chez nous en pleine nuit!?

Voyant son père dans cet état, Yukimura ne tarda pas à courir se réfugier derrière le dos de Fubuki tel un petit garçon apeuré.

\- Euh... Yukimura...

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de me crier dessus comme ça! Pesta le garçon contre son père.

\- Ah oui? Tu vas voir ce que j'ai le droit de faire!

À ces mots, l'adulte l'empoigna et le tira par l'oreille, ce qui arracha quelques cris de douleur à celui qui la ressentait.

\- AAAAAÏÏÏÏÏEEE! Tu me fais mal!

\- C'est le but, figure-toi!

\- Lâche-le tout de suite! S'écria la mère avec colère. Comment oses-tu ainsi faire du mal à ton fils?!

\- Il a besoin d'une bonne correction! J'en ai assez de ce garnement qui ne travaille pas et qui est obsédé par le football, à présent ça va changer! Je vais t'envoyer étudier dans une école privée à Osaka, là-bas tu apprendras ce qu'est réellement l'éducation!

\- Non, je ne veux pas y aller! Je veux rester ici!

\- Je garderais notre fils ici, que tu le veuilles ou non! Tu dépasses les bornes, mon cher, à t'énerver comme ça! Je comprends que Hyouga aie si peur de toi, sans doute aurait-il aimé avoir un père plus présent dans sa vie!

\- Ah, alors vous vous liguez tous contre moi maintenant?! C'est moi qui ai le rôle du méchant?!

\- Parfaitement, tes excès de colère sont plus que suffisants! Éduquer un enfant n'est pas le traiter comme ça!

Au milieu de tout ça, Fubuki ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire et comment réagir. Si les personnes devant lui n'étaient pas les parents de Yukimura et que cette dispute n'était pas de la faute à son l'égoïsme à lui et à ce dernier, il aurait sans doute rit de cette situation. Mais étant donné les circonstances, mieux valait contenir ce réflexe nerveux. Il s'apprêta à ajouter quelque chose pour essayer de les calmer, mais Yukimura le coupa avant même qu'il ne prononce un mot.

\- ARRÊTEZ! J'EN AI ASSEZ, JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS VOUS VOIR!

Il se dégagea violemment de la main par lequel le tenait son père et se précipita vers Fubuki et l'étreignit, les larmes aux yeux. Ce dernier ne bougea pas, étonné par ce geste (et puis de toutes façons, Yukimura le serrait tellement fort qu'il ne pouvait pas faire un geste).

\- Hyouga... ne dis pas de telles choses... nous sommes désolés, essaya de le convaincre sa mère.

\- LAISSEZ-MOI! JE NE VEUX PLUS ÊTRE AVEC VOUS, JE VEUX RESTER AVEC FUBUKI-SEMPAI!

\- Yukimura... Calme-toi, lui dit Fubuki en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Je veux... rester avec vous... Lui répondit le bleuté en larmes en s'enfouissant contre lui.

Ses parents regardaient la scène, les yeux grands ouverts. Comment leur fils pouvait-il être plus proche de son coach que d'eux? Étaient-ils d'aussi mauvais parents que ça?!

\- Hyouga, reviens ici tout de suite!

Celui-ci ne bougea pas, faisant fi de la répique de son père.

\- Fubuki, ne me laissez pas avec eux...

\- Euh, tu exagères un peu, là... dit Fubuki, gêné.

\- Tu vas venir avec moi, sale garnement! S'écria l'adulte en prenant l'adolescent par le bras.

\- Aouch!

\- LÂCHE-LE! Cria la jeune femme en tirant Yukimura vers elle. CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE, TU N'AS DONC RIEN COMPRIS?! SI HYOUGA NOUS RENIE TANT, C'EST BIEN À CAUSE DE CE COMPORTEMENT!

\- AH OUI? ET BIEN, QU'IL ME RENIE! J'EN AI PLUS QU'ASSEZ, JE ME CASSE!

À ces mots, l'homme tourna les talons, plus qu'énervé par la situation. Les trois autres le regardèrent partir sans rien dire, choqués par cette action.

\- Hyouga... regarde comment tu as énervé ton père. Tu n'as pas honte de le mettre dans un tel état...?

\- Désolé, maman... répondit-il en séchant ses larmes.

\- Tu sais qu'il est très sensible. Mais bref, nous reparlerons de tout cela plus tard. Je crois que tout le monde à besoin de repos. Tu viens, on rentre.

\- C'est que... J'ai cours, normalement...

\- Tu veux vraiment retourner en cours?

\- Je ne sais pas, oui...

\- Comme tu le voudras... Je viendrai te chercher à la sortie des cours. J'éspère que ton père sera calmé d'ici-là!

\- Mais... j'ai entraînement, après les cours...

\- Oui, et bien tu peux bien le rater pour une fois! Nous devons parler tous les trois.

\- Allez, Yukimura, retourne en cours, lui dit doucement son mentor.

\- Oui... À tout à l'heure!

Fubuki le regarda s'éloigner. _"À tout à l'heure...?"_ Ce n'était pas vraiment la bonne phrase... Il ne le verra pas avant demain. Et encore, même plusieurs jours, puisque demain c'était le week-end. Le cœur lourd, il s'assit sur sa chaise, avant de lâcher un long soupir. Pfff, quelle vie...


	6. I wanna stay with you!

Alors que l'équipe d'Hakuren s'entraînait sur le terrain entouré de neige, Fubuki les appela pour leur indiquer de faire une pause. Il distribua des boissons à tout le monde, jusqu'à ce qu'un des joueurs l'interrompe en posant une question qui semblait cruciale :

\- Dites, Coach... Comment se fait-il que Yukimura soit absent?

\- Eh bien, disons qu'il a... des problèmes de famille. C'est assez dur pour lui en ce moment...

\- Oh, j'espère que ça va aller mieux...

\- Moi aussi... dit Fubuki en regardant tristement le paysage de neige qui l'entourait.

* * *

Après s'être mis en pyjama, Yukimura descendit dans le salon.

\- Maman...? Papa n'est toujours pas rentré..?

La jeune femme était assise sur le canapé, les mains sur le visage, le feu vif de la cheminée reflétant de la lumière sur ses cheveux mi-longs.

\- Non... Je ne sais pas où il est parti, ni quand il va revenir...

L'adolescent s'approcha de sa mère, avant de s'assoir près d'elle.

\- Je suis désolé... Tout est de ma faute. C'est moi qui suis parti, qui vous ai si inquiétés. C'est à cause de moi s'il est si énervé.

\- Non, tu n'y es pour rien... Tu sais, il avait déjà des soucis dans son travail, et... ça ne se passait pas très bien entre nous non plus. Alors, arrête de culpabiliser.

\- Maman, il faudrait que... je t'avoue quelque chose...

\- Qu'y a-t-il? Ce n'est rien de grave, au moins?

\- Non... Enfin je ne crois pas... Tu sais, Fubuki-sempai, je l'aime... beaucoup...

\- Comment ça? Tu veux dire que l'apprécie beaucoup? Je comprends, il s'occupe bien de toi. C'est lui qui t'a appris à jouer au football, et c'était lui-même un grand champion. Et puis il a sut comment te soigner et s'occuper de toi quand tu avais le moral au plus bas. Je comprends pourquoi tu lui voues autant d'admiration!

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas! Je suis... vraiment amoureux de lui.

\- Vraiment? Mais voyons, tu ne p-

\- Si, je l'aime passionnément, et je suis très sérieux! Qu'importe ce que les autres peuvent dire, qu'importe ce que toi tu peux dire, c'est vers lui que c'est dirigé mon cœur. Bien sûr que je lui voue beaucoup d'admiration, mais c'est un sentiment bien plus fort qui m'unit à lui. Je l'aime, je l'adore, je ne peux pas me passer de lui. C'est avec lui que je veux rester. Alors, rejette-moi ou accepte, mais sache que peu m'importera ta décision : Mon amour est et sera pour toujours tourné vers lui.

Sa mère le regadait fixement, sans rien dire. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour elle entendrait son fils dire quelque chose de pareil...

\- C'est ça, ne me réponds-pas, rejette-moi. Je sais que je te répugne.

\- Non! Cela ne me dérange pas, c'est juste que... ça m'a surprise... mais tu sais, tu as le droit d'aimer qui tu veux, c'est ton droit. Tant que tu es heureux, alors je serais heureuse moi aussi.

\- ...Vraiment? Ça ne te fait rien?

\- Mais non. Et puis, je suis ta mère, je ne vais pas te rejetter pour ça...

\- Merci...

\- Maintenant, tu devrais aller te coucher, il est déjà tard.

\- ...Et toi, tu es sûre que ça va aller...?

\- Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Ne t'occupe pas de ça.

\- Oui, mais tu es ma mère, c'est normal que je m'inquiète pour toi! Rajouta-t-il en montant les escaliers.

La femme lui fit un léger sourire, avant de rajouter :

\- Allez, au lit. Je vais y aller moi aussi. Tu étais déjà sensé de coucher tout à l'heure...

\- Oui, mais je n'arrive pas à dormir...

\- Le sommeil va venir tout seul ; _Ouaaah_ , allez, bonne nuit! Finit-elle en bâillant.

Yukimura rejoignit sa chambre et s'enfouit sous sa couette au chaud. Oui, il n'arrivait pas à dormir, mais il y avait bien une raison à cela... _Il n'arrivait pas à dormir sans son Fubuki-sempai..._ L'amour pouvait-il être si addictif, à tel point qu'on ne pouvait pas se passer de l'autre?

Finalement, au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, il parvint à rejoindre le délicieux pays des rêves.

* * *

 **[Deux jours plus tard - Dimanche après-midi** (pour préciser!) **]**

\- _Bravo, comme récompense vous avez gagné... cette peluche Hatsune Miku!_

 _\- Oh, merci! Elle est si mignonne, ça me fait tellement plaisir!_

 _\- Vous aussi, vous voulez gagner quelque chose d'une valeur inestimable et unique? Alors, envoyez-nous votre adresse avec votre numéro de téléphone, suivi de-_

 _-Bip-_

\- Pfff... La seule chose unique est inestimable que je voudrais, elle est loin de moi et je ne pourrai jamais l'avoir... soupira Fubuki en éteignant la télévision.

Laissant tomber la télécommande sur la table basse, il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine, vers le placard où il rangeait le chocolat plus précisément. Après avoir ouvert le paquet d'une tablette, il s'apprêta à y croquer un grand morceau quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte. La tablette toujours à la main, et mâchant le morceau qu'il avait en bouche, il se dirigea vers sa porte d'entrée, avant de l'ouvrir doucement. Il eu à peine le temps de réaliser quoi que ce soit qu'un adolescent plein de vie lui sauta dessus.

\- Fubuki-sempai!

\- Yukimura? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Il releva la tête pour remarquer que celui-ci n'était pas venu seul.

\- Oh, euh... bonjour, Madame...

\- Bonjour... Je pourrais vous parler un instant, s'il vous plaît?

\- Oui, bien sûr! Entrez donc... Et, Yukimura, tu pourrais me lâcher s'il te plaît? Tu m'empêches un peu de respirer, là...

Celui-ci lâcha son étreinte, entrant dans la maison qu'il commençait à bien connaître.

\- Mais, pourquoi as-tu une valise? Demanda Fubuki en voyant ce que trimballait le garçon.

\- Ben, parce que je reste ici!

\- Hein!?

\- Venez, je vais tout vous expliquer, lui dit la jeune femme avec un sourire triste.

\- Eh bien... installez-vous, lui répondit en hésitant l'ancien joueur de Raimon.

C'est qu'à part parfois ses amis, il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de recevoir du monde chez lui.

\- Va t'installer, Yukimura, s'il te plaît. Je voudrais parler seule à seul avec ton coach.

\- D'accord, dit-il sans rechigner et en se dirigeant vers les chambres.

\- Merci..

Assise sur canapé en face de Fubuki, la jeune femme ne tarda pas à prendre la parole.

\- Je ne vous dérange pas, au moins?

\- Non, non, pas du tout! ...Que vouliez-vous me dire?

Elle hésita quelques secondes, avant de finalement se lancer :

\- Voyez-vous... mon mari, qui est également le père de Hyouga, est parti... loin d'ici. On ne sait pas quand il va revenir, ni même s'il va revenir un jour. Et je voulais vous demander une faveur... Hum... Pourriez-vous vous occuper de mon fils, s'il vous plaît? Étant très occupée par mon travail, qui est de plus assez éloigné de mon domilcile, je ne peux paradoxalement pas m'occuper de Hyouga. S'il reste chez vous et que vous vous en occupez, non seulement je ne devrai pas rentrer tous les soirs, mais en plus il aura quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui et... lui donner plus d'amour. Alors, s'il vous plaît... acceptez.

\- ...Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire...

\- Je sais qu'il sera plus heureux avec vous. Et puis, je le verrai le week-end vous savez, je ne vous l'abandonne pas comme ça! Ce sera un peu comme un internat, en fin de compte...

\- Eh bien, oui j'accepte... Mais vous êtes sûre de vouloir confier votre fils à quelqu'un comme moi, qui vous est inconnu?

\- Oui, j'ai confiance en vous. Vous savez, je n'ai pas vu Hyouga si joyeux et souriant depuis longtemps... Et je sais que c'est grâce à vous. Je vous remercie pour tout... Arigato gozaimasu, Fubuki-san.

\- Ce n'est rien, je n'ai fait que ce qu'il fallait faire. C'est plutôt à moi de vous remercier de me faire ainsi confiance!

\- Oui... Oh, il est déjà cette heure-ci! Je suis désolée, je dois y aller... Hyouga, tu viens me dire au revoir?

Enendant son prénom, celui-ci sortit de la chambre et rejoignit les deux adultes.

\- J'ai plus cinq ans, maman!

\- Tu vas tellement me manquer durant toute cette semaine... lui dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

\- Waah! Lâche-moi!

\- Alala, quatorze ans et tu renies déjà ta propre mère... enfin bref, j'ai une affaire urente à Sapporo et je dois y aller maintenant si je ne veux pas être en retard. À dans une semaine, Hyouga! Amuse-toi bien... Rajouta-t-elle avant de partir.

\- C'est ça... Je vais m'amuser, avec une semaine de cours!

\- Pourquoi, tu ne t'amuses pas avec moi?

\- Si!

\- Enfin bref, je suis content que tu viennes habiter avec moi. Tu t'es installé..?

\- Oui, c'est bon... Et moi aussi, je suis tellement content de rester avec vous!

Fubuki lui sourit à son tour. Un sourire, ce sourire qu'on ne voyait chez une personne que dans les meilleurs moments...

Et voilà, tout est bien qui finit bien pour nos deux amoureux qu'on adore!

 _ **~FIN!~**_

 **Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout! ^¬^ J'éspère que ça vous a plu! Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé...? Allez, à plus pour de nouvelles aventures! ^o^**


End file.
